


Things we do at 3am

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata couldn't sleep at night... so they made a huge mess in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we do at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

Shouyou was lying on the couch peacefully, reading a book with baking recipes. He was calm, quiet and still for once in a long time. Kenma approached him with a blanket on his shoulders and wordlessly placed himself next to him, putting his head on Shouyou's stomach. He looked at Kenma from above the book and as he been reassured everything was fine he got back to reading. Kema put the blanket on top of himself and Shouyou's legs. He made himself comfortable and took a deep breath of familiar closeness. He enjoyed the way his head was going up and down slowly, rhythmically, with every Shouyou's breath. His fingers got a hold of the hem of his boyfriend's sweater and tentatively moved his hand across his abdomen until he was hugging his waist. He snuggled his face into the soft material of the sweater and relaxed entirely.

When Shouyou finished reading a chapter dedicated to fruit pies he put the book aside. He looked at Kenma sleeping comfortably and gently run his hand through Kenma's hair. It was always so soft he didn't want to stop touching it. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. He decided not to wake Kenma up and let himself sank into sleep.

The sun hadn't risen yet when Shouyou woke up. Something was definitely missing but he didn't know what. He felt a cold air coming from under the blanket and he noticed he was alone. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 5 am. Suddenly he heard a rattle coming from the kitchen. He wrapped the blanket around him and moved to investigate the upcoming strange noise.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a voice still hoarse from the sleeping. Kenma turned around with surprise and anxiety written all over his face.  
"Sorry I woke you up" he mumbled.  
Shouyou just waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about me." He came in to the kitchen and took a sit on one of the chairs. He looked at bowls, glasses and spoons scattered all over the worktop. The sink was full of dishes, the flour was on every horizontal surface and there was a cracked egg on the floor. "Is everything alright?" Shouyou asked concerned about Kenma's handling of the situation.  
"Yeah, just... give me some time", he answered as he was mixing some ingredients.  
"Okay, I'll just sit here if you don't mind. I'm going to make tea. Do you want some?" Shouyou stood up and approached the only clean part of the kitchen. The mess hurricane had miraculously dodged it. He filled the kettle with water and opened the cupboard.  
"Camomille, please" Kenma responded quietly, focused on his work. Shouyou took teabags and placed them in their favourite mugs.

Few minutes later he inhaled the sweet scent of forest fruit tea. He took a sip and raised his gaze at Kenma bustling chaotically. He grabbed several apples and began peeling them off.  
"Should I give you a hand with that?" Shouyou asked tentatively not sure whether Kenma wants anybody to help him in any way.  
Kenma looked at him thankfully and handed him the peeler as he asnwered, "Yes, please."  
"Should I cut them as well?"  
"Dices would be perfect." Shouyou smiled as he got down to work.

"Finished" Shouyou exclaimed happily passing the chopping board with apples on it to Kenma.  
"Thank you". Kenma took it and put all the fruits in the bowl. He mixed everything up and poured the dough into the cupcakes molds. After he put them in the pre-heated oven, he straightened up. He put his arms in the air and stretched. Then he joined Shouyou at the table and drank his camomile tea. He looked at Shouyou quietly enjoying his tea and softly said, "I couldn't sleep". Shouyou nodded as he didn't need any more explanation. To his pleasant surprise Kenma kept speaking, "I saw a nice recipe in your book that seemed pretty easy so I decided to give it a try. I didn't mean to do so much noise and wake you up. Sorry"  
"I've already told you. I don't mind" Shouyou responded gently. "I like spending time with you". He put his hand on Kenma's and slowly interlocked their fingers. Shouoyuo's hand was warm and Kenma gratefully accepted the touch.

They stayed like this until the muffins were backed, sipping tea and breathing in the air of comfort. When the timer of the oven rang, they took the cupcakes out and placed them on the counter. Kenma grabbed one of them and handed Shouyou another. They went back with teas and cupcakes to the living room and settled on the couch.

"Do you want to watch something" Shouyou asked taking a remote.  
Kenma nodded and snuggled up to him. Shouyou was changing channels until he found a documentary about domestic cats. He faced Kenma asking him if he was okay with the choice but he had already fallen asleep. Shouyou carefully covered them both with a blanket and brushed a wisp of hair away from Kenma's forehead. His hand hovered above Kenma's face, moving to cup it after a while. He looked lovingly at Kenma and placed a small kiss on his cheek, careful not to wake him up. Shouyou put his chin on top of Kenma's head and watched the documentary until the dawn came and his boyfriend awakened.

"Good morning," Shouyou said.  
Kenma rubbed his eyes as he responded, "You better brush your teeth". Shouyou took no offense as he knew Kenma was always pretty straightforward, especially in the morning. Kenma stretched and added, "I'm hungry." He sighed, "but I'd rather not face the mess in the kitchen."  
"We can do it together! Come on". Shouyou grabbed Kenma's hand and gently pulled him up from the couch and to the kitchen.

They stopped before the doorstep when they saw the mess in the daylight. It was far worse than what they remembered from the day before. Moving around the chaos they had made, they managed to prepare breakfast. Only after they ate it and recovered some energy did they clean up the kitchen.

Sitting by the table, drained from energy Kenma suddenly straightened up. He went to the calendar and checked the date. "Shouyou...", he said with anxiety in his voice.  
Shouyou quickly joined him and also looked at the day's planned events.  
_Saturday, December 5th: Kuro drops by_

By this moment the doorbell rang. Kenma and Shouyou looked at each other, thinking the same thing- _At least we have muffins._  
Kenma went to the living room to tidy up the couch as Shouyou runned to the door to greet their guest with his widest smile.  
"Hi, we were just thinking about you"

**Author's Note:**

> So... this thing got a little out of hand and it's going to have multiple chapters!  
> I'm so excited and I have no idea what's going to happen next :D


End file.
